Tynos Riller
Tynos Riller, Jedi knight and Head Archegologist of the Jedi Order. Info Name: Tynos Ramses Riller Species: Human Gender: male Age: 26 Home world: Ondearon Occupation: Jedi Archeologist Rank: Jedi Knight Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue Height: 6"2 Weight: 186 Family: Grandfather retired archeologist and now dead. History ]Early Life[ In the very first days of tynos life he was born on Ondearon and for the first 5 years of his life he was happy. At age 5 his mother died from a strange sickness causing tynos to be brought up with his working dad who was a bartender at a local cantina. He was immediately entranced by the stories that the smugglers and soldiers talked about and picked up languages fast since he was already in 3rd grade by that point showing his keen knowledge. Now Tynos was not with out flaw he had many distractions in life he did miss his mother and even more after a time he longed to see the universe and what it has in store for his life. }Meeting the Jedi and off to Corucant{ After another 2 year he was now 9 and in 8th grade making him an extremely intelligent being already picked up both sullustan and shyriwooken as languages he was always very smart and also very picked on. He was an easy target for the other kids and eventually just went of by himself. When at the bar all the pilots would hang around him and he started going on a few flights with them most of them illegal and picked up piloting by age 12. But even all the luck he had ended on an illegal spice run they were caught by a Jedi ace that at first looked at the young boy oddly then smiled large sensing his force presence and then his Jedi training began. } as a Jedi apprentice As he was a Jedi apprentice he became stuck to the archives very interested in what they had to offer and what kind of history could be learned. He was soon during the day hours reading all day and during knight flying his custom built shuttle in Jedi ace missions. One of his recent most acclaimed achievements that eventually led him to become a knight was the finding of a another part of the great Jedi library near the bottom of a ravine recovering a lot of data that dated back years and he led the project to recover all of it after 3 years of doing so he was now a highly fit 17 year old male who was coming back to the temple to finally be knighted when he stopped by his grandpas house back on Ondearron learning he was just 3 weeks late.. his grandpa was dead tynos said nothing and picked up his grandpas sword told them how to handle his remains and walked away and flew straight back to corucant and was knighted. <>| Jedi Knigthhood|<> Over the next ten years he put all his heart in too his studies and the force as well becoming one of the go to guys to ask about ancient Jedi and sith history. Has led over 40 expeditions to uncharted territories only losing one trooper who accidentally fell into a volcano. He has been recently away from the academy for a good 4 years coming back now for the first time with only a few protosabers and saber staffs from the old jedi wars this time no holocrons and no history which has disappointed him but he is looking forward to some down time at the academy. <|>Peace.<|> Tynos came back to the temple at the perfect time. He became immedtily involoded in a raid on a cultist tomb where they were tryign to ressurceta sith lord. He helped in the fight immesnly taking out dozens of cultists and multiple rancors. He was also the first to engage the mutant rancor and after that also helped engage the sith lord intill the cult leader and the jedi fled. When they got back he spent all his time working on the holocrons he picked up and blew up more then a few of them, he also gained some trust in Lillian and Jace for there help at the tombs and also beacuse they were freindly enough. >| Assult on malachor|< When the grandmaster went missing tynos was worried but hoped it was just one of his side trips.. sadly it wasnt the case, he had foudn a pieice of malachor and went to it. This was a dream come true to tynos but it would shape to be a nightmare that almost made him leave the jedi. The very first trap or problem they had was taht angel had gone missing, tynos refused to leave a student behind defying a higher order and went back and got angel which was much to veld astomishment. He was helpfull at unlocking the tomb door with the immese knowdlege of sith relics and skill in sith tombs, he was amazed at the dead bodys and skelatons that most were frightened or disgusted by. He almost fell victim to a trap but was helped up he was able to unlock the door down to where the grand master prescne was felt ev en though many cultists were attacking, he veld and shura went down to where he was only to feel the true power fot he dark side a sith lords tomb which was almost deadly to light sider tynos had trouble standing in there and saw what was happning.. there was no grand master anymore just a corrputed body that had revided a sith lord. Tynos acted quickly as they ran he had him and shura open the aprretnices coffin and grabbed his journal and ran out he had went back to help students even when he was home free and helped everyeon escape the bellows of the tomb. It wasnt over yet though... the cultist leader stepped in tynos had the rest of them run to the ship and get it warmed up.. that is when he was betrayed.. veld shut the entrace closed leaving tynos to die. Tynos fought the cultist leader non stop intill the sith lord pushed it open hoepign to get angel out he told angel to run behidn him and she was for a time intill... he collapsed on the ramp and angel was gone.. he had lost faith in the jedi and he had lsot a student tynos was distraguht and no one seemed to care about what happend he just went to the cockpit and shut it for the ride back. Thankfully tynos got over his hard slump deciding to put all his work into the journal.. recently he has firugired it out all it needs si the name of the sith lord to unlock it. He was also in an incdent that the sith lrod met with a crime synditcate leader and tynos followed him and took a holo feed of the video and even tracked his ship.. sadly instead of being greatly thanked the new councileer sarah starr gave him a talk about how misguided that was for him to do he got angry for the first time in awhile. Eventully he got over his anger at sarah after one night he exlpanided the journal to her and had a talk which restorted his faith in the council and her. He also became more wise after the incdent on malachor and has become a little more jedi like although he does still hate talking liek a formal jedi but he cont. too look on to find out more about the sith lord and take him down. ?>|How he got to now<|? NOTE NOT YET FINALIZED Tynos was coming back from another recon mission from dxun when he was caught in a strange elterical storm and he did everythign he could to stop it from happening like tynos knew had happendedb efore to many ships his life was either about to end or he was going to lose everthign around him again. He accepted his fate for once sat down and went into a meditatve state. Not 10 minutes later his ship reappered.... in our time peroid in front of a pirate frigate tynos quickly maveroud away and crashlanded on the moon of Yavin with the Rustbucket inside the satire was ok same with his air speeder he set up a make shift camp and stated repairs... and this is where tynos riller is now and where he will be.... and so it begins. >>>>>>>>>>> His ships <<<<<<<<<<<<< The "Satire"- name for comdeical plays armed with encahnced Diamon boron missles and multiple laser cannons with two high caliber laser turrets moutned on the back with a hanger degisned for two small starfighters. Model of ship" Mu-class Model 2 shuttle The Renderless aka the "junk bucket"- a Gonzanti cruiser that has been upgraded slightly and the outside is now painted black with blue stripes and has alot of waer and tear he uses it for his civlaion ship and has made the boarding room quite nice with multipel bed rooms and multiple bathrooms and also has upgraded the hyperdrive systems and the sheilds. The Readout is a custom air speeder ment for racing and extreme power it can top almost any normal air speeder plus tynos has added a mag hull and powerful sheilding it has two light ion cannons attached but its not ment for combat but more of scanning an area he uses it mostly for this civalion cover. Category:Tynos Riller